Early Life
by Silver12
Summary: The Mice have landed and befriended Charle, when they confront Limburger things go all wrong for the mice.
1. Chapter 1

Biker Mice from Mars: Early Life

Eight am I think, I might be late again, oh well. Its not like I'm going to fail or anything I pretty much know how to put together and take apart a engine. The only reason I'm even in this school is because no one wants to bring their cars to a Mechanic that doesn't have a license.

I can hear my dad beating around the hallway, any second now he going to go to work. Right on schedule he bellows "Charlene get yer arse up ye got school to go to!" He shouted as he slammed the trapdoor shut. I can only suppose that granddad did the same to him when he was a boy.

Rolling out of bed, and onto the blue carpeted floor. Grumbling about how much I hate mornings. Crawling towards the dresser I actually notice that my room is a cluttered mess of clothes and tools and half apart something or another's. Not your average girl room but I like it.

Shaking out of my Scooby-Doo boxers and pull on my undines and a pair of shorts and a halter shirt. Making a short stop in the washroom to brush my teeth and do my business and I am finished and on my way out the door at eight "o" seven.

Our house faces the street and a driveway of sorts heads to our garage door. On the other side of the house, which is facing another street is the our mechanic shop and it's garage door.

Eight ten routine time for leaving the house. Pass the smelly kid waiting on the corner for the bus, routine. Smile to miss Cho opening her silk shop, routing. Pass the burly red man opening his tailor shop routing. Join the other students walking to J.W.A again routing. Its all quite boring al least the morning sun breaking thought the early fog is quite pretty. Just like any other morning though, except for that big ass airplane shaped thing rocking towards Bottom Garden Field.

I glanced around me no ones else seamed to have noticed it. Shyly glancing to the left towards the school gates and forward my feet take me to the field. Halfway though the path that will take me to the field my cell vibrates, flicking it open I see a text message from Jill. The only other girl in my class was became friends out of necessity and sanity. She wrote down, 'You're not in class. I'm alone. Are you coming back?" I texted her back telling her that something caught my attention and Ill call her tonight.

Clicking the cell shut I looked up at a huge dented ship. The steam was still rising off her the heat was almost too hot to bear. I walked around it and halfway around the purple craft a panel was off showing me a tipped hallway. I debate it for half a second before I jumped inside the battered hallway. Inside the place was full of pipes and buttons, and steel. I stumble on broken pipes and debris as I head towards the front of the ship. There was smoke curling out from the end of the hallway I slowly stepped out into the control room I guess and I easily picked out three form laying across random parts of the room. I could also pick out the tails ears and fur. The close one too me has white fur and he is spiraled out on the floor. Easily 6 or 7 foot tall and quite muscular I rolled him over and he was a mouse a huge white mouse with biker gloves on and earrings and a face mask made from metal and a snout and nose and he's breathing. I shake him hard and he mumbles about in some strange language before he opens his eyes and then he takes a few minutes before he realizes what he's staring at. His expression was clearly a where am I look.

"You're on earth in Chicago specifically" was my soft reply "Could you help me wake up your friends its getting hotter in here."

His speech is strange at first, he strains the letter and the in perfect English he say's "My friends?"

I pointed to the Grey mouse slumped over a bench or something. He stood up and towered over my five foot three frame and strutted over to the gray mouse. I walked over to the tan furred mouse leaning over what appeared to be the front of a bike handlebar. I leaned him back onto the bike seat. He was absolutely handsome I placed my hand on the side of his face and gently shook him awoke when his eyes opened up they were not real they were machine. But I only saw a glance of them before he had them shut tight again.

"Is they're anything I can do," I asked.

He titled his head and then he spoke slowly "Hand me my glasses please."

I searched around his feet and the bike steering wheel untilled I found a pair of green lenses glasses. I placed them onto his face and he opened his eyes again and looked at me.

"You're a human?" Came is deep but yet soft voice.

"You're a mouse?" Sometimes my mouth runs off before my brain thinks.

"Hey bro we gotta get out of here Modo's out cold and we got to get out bike and sexy over there tells me it only getting hotter in here"

He looked up at the white mouse with the gray one slumped over his shoulder. He stood up out of his seat and took my hand and led me over towards the other two. "Vinnie can you hold him for awhile longer?"

"Yeal, of course I can, he doesn't weigh that much."

He turned towards me and half whispered "Stay right here by Vinnie ok"

He let go of my hand and walked to the back wall it was only then that I noticed that there was a cleared spot on the floor with three squares cut into it. He clicked the button and three bikes rose up out of the floor. He was back by my side

"Can you ride the purple fat boy cause Modo hear wont be able to."

I could only nod my head in response the bikes were beautiful.

The white mouse Vinnie placed the gray one onto the black motorcycle and then he got onto the red street racer. The tan mouse then got onto the black bike and I straddled the purple fat boy, which was definitely meant for a much taller person. I stroked the bike's body and practically purred to the bike that she was a pretty thing. In an odd sense I think I almost felt the bike relax underneath me. That was right before the bike was propelled out of the plane and into the sky. I was soaring though the air the feeling was such a rush and then the dread feeling hit me. Eventually I would have to come down and down was the scoreboard to the baseball field. I inwardly cringed and we went though the walls. I nearly shit myself when I realized that I haven't even leveled the bike before we landed. Somehow though the bike landed smoothly.

"Are you ok sexy" Vinnie asked me I remember nodding "Ok then lead the way outta here then will ya doll?"

I took them to the only place I knew where they could mend themselves and their bikes, My dad's shop. We raced through the neighborhood and pulled into the shop entrance the garage doors were open and we pulled on it. I pulled my leg off the bike and sat down on this chair that dad has in the corner for when he needs a break from the concert floor. The mice placed there buddy on the sofa and then sat their tails onto the floor.

"How do you know English? Cause you not from around here." I asked.

The tan one spoke up" These antennas on top of our heads let us pick up any language from anywhere it's like an instant translator."

"Well then, my name is Charley and this is my dads shop. "Gesturing around the building" "You guys are?"

Again the tan one spoke up first" My name is Throttle and his name is Vinnie."

With that the white mouse pushed out his chest "That's Vinnie Vam Wam the Baddest Motorjammer on this side of the galaxy belt."

"Yes that's Vinnie and our slumbering pal here is Modo, he get up and shake your hand but not right now." Then Throttle sat down on the arm of the sofa and crossed his arms.


	2. Chapter 2

I looked up from the chair and saw the purple fat boy headlights were still on interrupting Throttle with a wave of my hands I indicated towards the bikes " I turned that bike off but why is her headlights still on is there something wrong with it?"

Vinnie leaned towards me and spoke in an almost vain voice "No babe, you see our bikes are equipped with A.I."

I half turned away from the bike " A.I? Where in earth did you get A.I technology for a bike let alone find someone to put it in for you?"

Vinnie face spilt into a huge grin, an impending indication of a corny comeback. "Only on Mars, which is also where we are from."

"Mars… your from Mars… the red planet…. That Mars?" I was stunned into stuttering.

Throttle just nodded in affirmation.

Sinking deeper in the chair's pillows I debate weather or not they would take it into offence if I left the guys alone to go check out there bikes. Standing up suddenly left me kind of dizzy but I cover it by swooping down to scoop my backpack from off the floor. Rummaging through the bag I pull out my newest haven't been open yet book. Admiring it for a nano second before I rip the plastic covering off and tossed it into the plastic-recycling bin. Waling over towards the bike I drop to a cross leg position onto the floor in front of the purple fat boy. To my astonishment the other two-bike roll up on there own, to create a semi circle around me.

Flipping through the book annoy some peoples but I am a firm believer in the flip the pages till you find it method. Toping on the section covering A.I technology, I scanned the section and read all the important terms. Basically A.I technology is the ability to learn from mistakes, situations and observation. Looking up at the bikes I study them for a monument or two there was something more to these bike something suggest personality.

Picking Throttle's bike out of the lot I meekly ask," Can I see inside you?" The bike then rolls towards me, and opened its side panels on its own. Leaning forward I take a gander at her inside " Well lets see it looks like you need a tune up and some minor fixings."

"Her name is Lady, the fat boy is called Little Hoss and the red racer is called Sweetheart." Just as quick as Throttle was to come up and tell her the bikes name he was gone again back to his spot on the arm of the sofa. Again I reached into my bag but thins time instead of a book I pulled out a laptop and several cords. After I sat up the laptop and started her up I turned towards the bikes again, "Is there anywhere on you three where I can put these in?" Each bike open a control panel and a video screen right on top of where their gas tanks was suppose to be too.

I click in all three and I run a program that Jack made for me, along with the laptop. The program give me the blue prints of the machine it's plugged into and it runs a systems check to see what wrong internally. It cuts down the time it takes to repair what wrong. Instead of talking apart the whole engine you all ready know it just a melted wire that wrong with the starter. The screen divided into three parts and in each part a different bike blue prints where displayed. I scanned for damage and several items showed up in red including several weapons systems where down as well.

Bike weapons way cool. I started to work on the bikes completely absorbed into it. I was deeply into the second bike when a hot dog and a root beer were placed onto the floor with in reach of me. It was well into the night before I was finished with the last bike. It was only when I pack my tool away, did I realize that my third guest was awake and complaining all ready. I walked over to the sitting three. He spotted me and instantly jumped to his feet.

"Hi ma-ma thank you ever so much for bringing out and fixing up Little Hoss. They told us they haven't felt that good since the day they had their first ride."

So I was right the bike were more than AI "So you can communicate with them, so I wasn't imaging that they had personalities."

The gray mountain cheeks blushed "We have a bond with them, sometimes they take after their owners and sometimes they are their owners better half."

Sensing his discomfort a tactical change in conversation was need" So what were you guys talking about just then?"

"Well ma-ma my arm is a machine and it wont work or move."

I looked at his massive arms, it was a very crude but reasonable machine, I began to search for a usb port so I could plug him into my laptop. I traced my finger around the breastplate and I felt him squirm. He even giggled and I want around his sides towards his back, I felt it up on his shoulder, in order to see it I had to stand up on the arm of the chair. When I saw that it was nestled between hi neck and shoulder I had to stop and admire the work if having a machine and body mix. The breastplate was woven into his skin attaching itself to muscle so his body could move normality. I took the cable and inserted it into Modo and jumped down off the arm of the chair. "Please sit." Once he sat down I placed my laptop into his lap.

I reopened the program and click the scan button. His body blue prints showed up I looked around inside his arm for a moment or two there wasn't anything wrong there. So I open the program file hope that there was one, I scanned the code that told the arm what to do and right at the very end it some how got turned off. I changed the code and click the enter button and his arm moved.

"Ma-ma that feels so much better what did you do?"

I just hit the debugger button and then turn the program in your arm on."

The quiet white mouse who have been sitting in the chair the whole time finally spoke up "Hey Throttle what if it's a bug in your eyes?"

Throttle looked hopeful for about a full twenty seconds before doubt made his face fall" I doubt it would be something so simple Vinnie."

I unplugged Modo and stared at all there" OK fellas I'm lost here Throttle why would you have bugs in your eyes?" I stepped away from Modo "And how did you get mechanical implants anyway?"

At that question all three mice fell silent. Vinnie slumped further into the chair. Modo sat back onto the sofa and Throttle leaned back onto the arm of the sofa. I sat down between Modo and Throttle Reaching out slowly I patted Modo's gray furry arm "If you don't want to talk about it I'll understand." I turned back towards Throttle "Would you let me check any way just in case that it is a bug or something?"

He glanced at me "Sure I guess you can try."

Standing one my feet again made me wince my feet were becoming very tender. I walked in front of him and he slowly leaned forwards his legs open and where on either side of me. He kept one hand on his knee but the other reached up to take of his sunglasses. His eyes were pure machines made to look as real as possible but they were unfocused. The heat from his body was distracting, my face was so close to his as I looked for a way into those eyes, I wanted to run my finger all over him. Instead I asked" Do you have a spot on you like the usb port on Modo?"

He half mummer and half whispered "There is a spot on the back of my neck underneath my hair"

I reached with one hand to behind his neck and I felt around underneath his ponytail until I found it at the base of his skull. With my other hand I placed my laptop into his lap and pulled the cord out with the same hand leaving my laptop to the balance of his crotch, lucky laptop. Using my two hands I maneuvered the cord into the port. When I took my hands away I realized that if he could see he had a clear shot at looking down my shirt.

Flipping open the laptop and reopening the scan program again and watching the blue prints come out onto the screen the problem became quite clear there was no programming at all.

"Could you hold the lap top steady Throttle I'm going to try something."

I felt his hand slide past my arms and move towards the side of the laptop. I reopened Modo file and I copy the program use to make his mechanical arm do, as his body wanted it to do. I took out the weapon's commands them modified the rest so his eyes will react to his body and to the light and darkness. I then tried to remember all the color codes I used to know Once that was finished I uploaded the code to his eyes. I felt his legs tense up then they suddenly relaxed.

Hey Bro did it work was there bugs sweetheart?"

Throttle looked up at my face and slowly cracked open his eyes. Watching him scan the room and trade looks with his bro's he turned back towards me. "Everything is in black and white and red right now will that go away?"

I blushed and replayed as best as I could "To be honest I tried to put in as many colors as I could and I probably missed a few dozen but hopefully you will see more color in the morning."

Vinnie and Modo were smiling happy for their leader and their bro. The Modo yawned and Vinnie stretched, "So baby where are we sleeping too?"

I suddenly noticed I was still standing between Throttles legs, I felt a blush creep up over my cheeks as I backed away from him. I turned around to face the clock it was three fifteen in the morning thank god tomorrow was Saturday.

"Let me lock up and well all head upstairs ok?"

I shut and locked the garage doors and then I locked the customer entrance. Coming back into the main fix it area I saw all three mice looking quite tired, so I lead then to the display wall where the ladder to the trap door was placed. The ladder was made with the same chrome like material and looked like an extended version of the display case. I climbed up it and open the trapdoor so the three of them could get through headed towards the main kitchen to write my dad a note to come and wake me before he goes into the living room.

I motion for the guys to follow me as I lead them into the living room to get them some blankets from the linen closet. They each took some blankets and pillows and sat out their own places to sleep.

"Thank ye Charley-Ma-mam, we appreciative this so much"

I smiled as I flicked off the lights.


	3. Chapter 3

My own bed was welcoming and soft it almost seamed to soon to be ten am but the buzzer was going off. Actually as soon as I turn off the racket coming from my alarm clock I become confused why haven't dad come in yet to wake me. By now my bladder is positively having a fit to get my attention and I high tail it to the washroom, going at a slightly slower pace I get back to my bedroom to actually put on some clothes. Slipping into torn and worn work jeans and a black tank top I headed towards the kitchen. My note hasn't been touched, coffee haven't been made yet. I step out into the hallway and open the trap door and I lean down through it the shop is empty. I raced to the last bedroom of the house and throwing caution to the wind I open his bedroom door its completely empty and I remember screaming.

The thunder of six massive feet makes their way to me. My body is frozen, my eyes are staring mindless at the boxes littering his bedroom, his perfectly made bed, the cleaned off dresser. Lastly there was a box in front of the bed with a envelope resting on top of it. A thick letter inside it, waiting for me to open it my name is spiraled across it. Then a strong firm hand took a hole of my shoulder

"Charly-mam what's wrong?" Modo's voice was thick with concern and his eyes were full of worry.

"He's gone, my daddy left me" It took some much of my strength to raise my hand and point towards the envelope. Modo's tail reached out past me and picked it up and with his tail he held it in front of me. Numbly I reached out again knowing that once I read its contents my life will never be the same. I pinch it between my fingers and head back towards the living room.

Vinnie opened the door for me and gestured towards the floor where all three mice slept that night their blankets strewn about kind of making a crude nest of sorts. That's where I headed towards that nest and I sat right in the middle the blanket's where still warm from the bodies that used to be there. Each mice settled in beside me.

Ripping a hole into the envelope I inserted my finger into it and pulled the rest open. I peeked inside and saw another envelope and a letter. I pulled the letter out it was my parents stationery my dad haven't used it in years. The letter was addressed to me and for some compelling reason I read the letter out loud.

Dear Charlene,

I am sorry for leaving you like this but I had too. I knew this day was coming but we, your mother and I, decided not to tell you. Inside this I also included the deed and our will everything is left to you. I have everything changed over to your name last month, each of our accounts have been transferred into your possession.

Now I need to tell you something very important, back when you were quite young, we got a warning form a freedom fighter named Stroker. He warned us that a low life rotten scum might show up here and start buying us out and talking our land. Well Hun a few years ago he showed up in the form of Lawrence Limburger.

Now I know this is a touchy subject but you mother being the practical woman that she was went right up to him and demanded that he leave. A few other guys and me were watching from the rooftop of another tower praying that we wouldn't have to provide any type of cover. Well things got pretty heated and she slapped him clear across the face and I know what that type of smacks feel like. And his face came clean off, he was a fish man honey an alien most likely well he roared and threw your mommy into the wall. The out of the floor itself came this sniveling person who injected you mother with a needle and then tossed her into to this stand up shower type thing and then she disappeared into nothing. We rained down on them until we were quite tired and out of ammo. So we waited and bought our time and tried to ruin the man in every way we knew how too. Two nights ago we tried plan B that your mother had. We held a bike rally we were going to crash into the place and know her down. So if you received this letter know that I died because this man plays dirty.

Honey I want you to go to my closet and use the radio set that sat up in there and contact Stroker and tell him what happened It was part of our agreement. Now I want you to get rid of everything of mine that you don't need. And remember this I was always love you and you mother cherished you to bit's.

Love Dad

I felt a furry arm wrap around me and it held me tight, as I cried. I cried myself into sleep.

**Later That Day**

"Maybe we should wake her now?"

"Naw Modo let her wake up on her own, she should be up soon cause her tummy will be hungry, so pass me those eggs and get back to work on that bacon." Was Throttles response as he flipped eggs in the frying pan. He was wearing an apron that said _I only Burn Rubber_. While Modo found a flannel shirt that used to have sleeves to put over his massive body as he cooked enough bacon to feed an army. While Vinnie was sat to the table cutting home made bread, toasting it and putting butter on to them. They continued doing their self proclaimed chores as the dark haired beauty slept in the next room.

_Vinnie thoughts_

Were stuck on an uncharted planet. No one knows we here they all think we died back home what happens if were stuck? Though I wouldn't mind having Charley girl as a mate but what about Harley? I got to remember Harley I will find her again. What she doesn't like the mask? How do I explain to her about what happened to me? I am completely freaked about staying here and yet I don't want to go home either, Gee Modo looks so calm.

_Modo's Thoughts_

Vinnie off day dreaming again, can't blame him. My gray furred momma would have had something to say to brighten him up, to bad I cant thing of anything. I hope there all right, I hate to make it home and they not be. Charley is most kind to us even though her daddy just died. She so young if anything comes out of this I'm going to stand by her no matter if I got to bleed to keep her with me. Or knock her out to get her to come with me. What's that smell? It's kind of like burnt bacon?

While we leave Modo to him impending bacon fire lets peek into Throttles thoughts

_Throttle's Thoughts_

Ok I can do thing I can be around here with out getting all stiff. I mean, Carbine's waiting for me and yet Carbine never got me that stiff by just standing next to me. Mainly cause she was too busy trying to get me to do or that, by yelling at me. But I wonder if the Stroker that her dad mention is our Stroker cause if she has a means to get home then we have to take it but first we get a little payback for her mom and dad and every other countless person who got into Limburgers way.

**Again sometime later**

Little thumps suddenly become louder. Cracking open an eye I was staring into the red eyes of a Mister Vinnie. A smile broke out across his face "Good to see your awake, we made bacon and eggs and toast and hot dogs, do you want some? Modo said you got to eat soon."

Before I could say leave me alone he scooped me up and on to his shoulder and then proceeded to carry me into the kitchen. As soon as the kitchens door swing shut behind us I heard a double slap. Then Modo's stern voice cut into the silence " I told you to go gently wake her up and convince her to come in and have a bit to eat, not stare at her till she woke up and then carry her in."

" How did you know how I woke her up bro?" Vinnie voice was clearly surprised. By this time he had my feet back onto the floor so I saw Throttle shake his head "That's simple bro, we know you."

Vinnie huffed out his chest as he stalked off towards the table where he sat and began to eat his own food.Modo's tail took a hold of my hand and he led me to the table as well and sat me down between Throttle and himself. I was starved and we ate in complete silence.


	4. Chapter 4

Breakfast was enjoyable the boys went from quiet to asking questions about earth to talking among themselves what it must be like. I sighed at the last bit of food on my plate, it tasted just as good as the first bite. Sliding back into the chair basking into the fullness of my stomach. I slowly came aware of the tense silence that suddenly came form the boys.

"Throttle what's wrong a few seconds ago you guys were all babbling now there not a peep out of any of you?"

He looked at me straight in the eyes know I'm being pushy but could we go and try an contact Stroker now?"

"But why?"

"Well Charley-Mam it's like this, we think he's the same Stroker that trained us as Freedom Fighters. If he is then we have a way home. Because we been gone for quite awhile."

It never occurred to me that they would be leaving so soon, or even to ask who they left behind and for that matter how long have they been gone. Guilt about being so rude. "Throttle tell me everything please?"

With quick nodes from each of his bro's heads he open his mouth to speak, "Ok I'll tell you."

**Flashbacks**

**The three of us were best friends from the moment we meet in school, we did everything together, At the time when the war started Modo was 15 I was 14 and Vinnie was 13. I lived with my parents and my younger sibling. Modo stayed with him momma and his sister two kids. Vinnie lived with his mom or legally he lived with his mom but he mainly stay over to Modo's house he was there enough that the school called there to talk to Modo's mom about him. She taught us to ride and the basics of life. She also taught us how to treat a woman she would be ashamed to see Vinnie now but that's beside the point.**

**We went to school one day and sever of out class was missing and that the school would be closing down after today so that people can be with their families in this time of need. I remember riding home on the bus and the driver had a type of slow songs on and this one song called 'Everything I do I do it for you' came on and she started to sniff. When I walked off the bus she had tears in her eyes. I felt bad cause of everything going on around me, by then I knew about the war and the fact that our own government sold parts of our planet to the Plurtarks and they were taking more than what was sold. Causing people to defend their home from being plowed down and their children were being taken away from them. Everyone was mad that the government sold everyone out with out telling them. So a group of people created the Freedom Force.**

**I walked into my home and said to my family I'm joining the freedom force and they're nothing you can say to stop me from protecting my own people. Well it didn't go over to well and it ended with me sneaking over to Modo house later that night on my bike and finding Vinnie on the sofa with his girlfriend Harley tending to several cuts. I found Modo's momma making tea in the kitchen she spoke to me with out turning around." I figured you be here tonight, thought you be here earlier but I guess you ran into some problems too. Vinnie ran into his momma fist and had to get Harley to drive him over the poor boy could barely see. Modo up stars saying good bye to the two rascals."**

**Even though I knew I didn't have to ask I did anyway "You letting us go?"**

**"Of course, I figure it wouldn't take long after this war started that you three would feel the need to go fight. I only request that you guard you heart, fight who you must, kill who you have too, but always guard your heart cause sometime even good guys can break hearts"**

**At this time Modo came back downstairs with a few bags "when will they be here momma to pick us up?"**

**"They should be here soon, now stay in the kitchen to give Vinnie some room with his gal, she's not to keen on him going."**

**We sat and drank tea until a man came into the kitchen he was tall and his tail was made of metal and his voice was deep and gravely. "Well they ready mam?"**

**"Yes I believe they are, Stroker take care of them and remember I can be rough and these three have thick skulls, there like cockroaches."**

**"I'll remember that, I'll be talking them under my wing, you keep it low ok and let us know when you go someone else we need to pick up ok."**

**She nodded and he kissed her forehead. Then he motion for us to follow, I got up and hug her and walked out, giving Modo a moment alone with his momma. Vinnie was saying good bye to Harley. I was outside on my bike when the two of them came out.**

**"Momma said to be careful and if we get killed before she dies she going to be severely pissed"**

**Vinnie small voice half whispered" I got to come back I gave Harley my first ear ring."**

**To us that was a sign of a promise to be together until things get better, then they would marry. I was surprise as we drove out in the middle of the night behind Stroker.**

**For the next two years we trained hard and finally we were aloud to go out on a routine check with out him. By that time we changed a little, Vinnie became wild and quite crazy to be honest. Modo was always quite when he wasn't around us. And Me I meet Carbine and I was intoxicated.**

_"_More like wrapped around her finger she had you this close to join the army, if she had one more day you would have left us."

**Anyway at the check point we where ambushed by the plutarks, they took us and out bikes to a holding pen on Neptune. For four years were tested on, forced to dig mines, move bodies. We were starved, strained, and beaten. Just after Vinnie turned 19 we were brought to the guy who gave us the mechanical implants. He wanted to see if our bikes responded to our pain if we were in the same area.**

**Our bikes no sooner than saw us and they went berserk and started shooting at everything. Finally we were reunited with our bikes, being back with them gave us strength to break out of the pens, then we stole one of their ships and took of from Neptune as fast as we could.**

**We headed straight for home but we ended us having to stop at Saturn for awhile to stock up, on weapons, food and bragging rights. We landed just in time for the annual races and we kicked ass. By then the plutarks were looking for us. We ended up have to stay there laying low until we could sneak off planet. We did it at the last solar eclipse. By then we all aged another year, so we have been missing for five years, away from our family for seven. By now Modo is 22 I'm 21 Vinnie is 20 when we tried for home again. **

**Mars by then was being guarded from the rest of the outer planets so we tried to go around them and land on the side of Mars that faces Earth. Of course someone spotted us and we were gunned down and crashed here on earth. Where you found us, they must have thought we burned up with the ship because we were gone with you when they landed I guess**

Mulling the story over inside my head I must have had a sad look cross my face because I felt soft fur again my cheek and a whisper in my ear.

"We wont be leaving you anytime soon, Charley -mam there's a matter of repaying you for your help, Vengeance for your dad and getting rid of the plurtack scum."

Relief came flooding back into my belly they wont be leaving me right away."Well I guess we have a call to make don't we?"

We all got up and slowly made our way to my dad's bedroom. By saying slowly we walked with numb butt because Throttle's story was kind of long. I went to the closet and swing open the doors, in front of me was a radio I have never seen in my life it nearly took up the whole closet. I was searching but I could find the on button for the life of me.

"So which on of you guys knows how to turn this beast on?"

"Yeal I know how to use it. Its old mars technology, very old." Throttles reach his arm further into the closet and pushed down on what I hope to be the on button. The radio came to life all the lights where going or blinking with just that one button push. The static came out over the huge speakers. I waited not really knowing what to do, so I sneaked a glance to my left. Throttle was staring intently at the machine, Vinnie who was standing next to Throttle was watching their leader. Sneaking a peek to my right I saw Modo was neither watching the leader or the machine but at the wall instead. There pinned to the wall was a note, with faint writing onto it.

Modo looked down at me then and smile he reached up took the paper off the wall and handed it to me. The note was instruction on how to use the radio.

The Note reads as follows:

Clear Throat

Press the, open mike, button (it's next to the Mike's stand)

Lean in close but don't touch the mike with your lips

Say this, Davidson to Stroker, Emergency transmission from Earth

Wait. If there is no response please keep repeating until Stroker becomes available.

So I leaned forwards cleared my throat and pressed the button and said what I was told to say. I got nothing but static to answer me so I tried again.

" Davidson to Stroker, Emergency transmission from earth"

-Static-

"I repeat Davidson to Stroker, Emergency transmission from earth"

-Static-

" Davidson to Stroker, Emergency transmission from earth, please come in"

-Static-

" Davidson to Stroker"

"Transmission received Davidson, hang on a second and Stroker will be here."

We waited in complete silence.

"Stroker here, Mr. Davidson, what can I do for you? Out"

"Mister Stroker this is Charlene, Charley Davidson 's daughter, I was told to contact you, my dad died and my mum been gone for awhile and I was told to call you. Out"

Her voice starts to crack, and her breathing is real shallow like it hurts to breath then the tears spills over her eyes lids and suddenly Modo has her in his arms. He pulls her to the floor and rocks her and shushes her. I can hear him telling her that he's going to stay with her, and keep her safe He wont leave her. Just looking at him and I know he'll stay on this planet for her. I used to fell like that with Harley but one day it was gone the pull to go home and need to go home it was gone. Throttles at the radio now reading the instruction. I can hear Stroker's voice coming in over the speakers.

"Charlene come in!"

"Charlene come in!" Stroker kept pleading this over the speakers, you could her the quiver of fear in his voice.

"Stroker, this is Throttle, Charlene is unable to talk right now, will I do? Out"

"Throttle your alive, Jesus I can't believe you survived, did those two other rascals make it out with you? Out"

"You know I wouldn't leave them behind. We crashed here yesterday. It wasn't until this morning we found out about her dad talking off yesterday to get Limburger. Out"

"Well son it looks to me like your going to need a drop off and a pick up. When do you want it? Out"

"Hold on a minute their ok Stroker. Out""

"Charley I know your hurting but do you need us to wait before we go to kick his ass?"

"I need to finish school, I have two weeks left then I can help you, I need to help you."

"Ok Stroker, I need a drop off of supplies and a few men in a week or a week and a half, and Pick up in a week and a half from that ok? Out"

"We can bring you home in four days why don't you come home then Throttle? Out"

A female voice came out of the speaker and the jaws of all three guys drop, Throttle has the most confused look on his face.

"Carbine is that really you? What are you doing in Freedom Fighters message room? Out"

"Yes it is me and I miss you too. Seeing on how I am general of the Freedom Movement I have every right to be here, especially when my missing husband to be come online after fours years of being gone. Out"

"Carbine? I cant come home that soon I got to help Charley to get back at Limburger. Out"

"Too late kid she stormed off. I'll arrange drop off and pick up in a week and a half. It great to hear that you boys are alive. I'll let the important ones know you're alive. Over and Out"

"Woo Hooo Carbines a general now who didn't see that one coming?" He raised up his hand and Modo followed suit "Come on raise you hand if you didn't see it coming."

"Lay off Vinnie she's just upset that I can't come home sooner, that's all."

"You keep telling yourself that and you both live happy in the lies."

"Shut the hell up Vin, Charley-girl is sleeping."

"Ho momma she going to get sick if this keeps up, you bros. Want to get me a blanket and a damp cloth to wash her face with?"

"Vin you get a cloth while I grab a blanket from her room." Throttle left the room and was almost to far away to hear Vinnie mutter " Yes O' Fearless leader."

Vinnie walked out leaving Modo on the floor shaking his head. If only he could see, she doesn't love him. Oh well he'll learn soon enough hopefully before he mates with her. I hate to have go knock him out to get him out of that situation. Hmmm the water feels so good. I think I'll get a shower after I bring this cloth back. Walking back into the room he notice that she been crying in her sleep he frowns when he sees it and leans down to give Modo the cloth and he gently wipes away the tears from her cheeks.

"I going to jump in the shower ok? When I get out I'll take over."

Modo nodded afraid that his voice would wake Charley her ear was rested against his chest. Turning around he saw Throttle coming out of her bedroom, the need to get out of the room before Throttle got close enough to corner him in he slipped out into the hallway and passed throttle as he was just about to enter. Not turning around to look back and lengthening his strides to get him inside the bathroom quicker and shut the door and locked it. I finally let my body relax, oh man, was I tired. Reaching up to unhook my chest straps I let them both fall to the floor. Turning towards the mirror I check my body for cuts and scars. I liked what the mirror reflected back at me, a firm well developed six pack nice firm pecks. Arms that are well formed and that face that sexy face. Turning around and leaning back onto the counter using it as balance as he bent down to undo his boots kicking them off when he was done. Unbuttoning his pants and pulling them down over his well-defined thighs. Well at you haven't rotted off from lack of use. Standing back up and padding bare footed and bottom into the shower stall. Adjusting the water to the right temperature took awhile. Just feeling it running through his fur it was like little finger running through it. Down his chest, onto his stomach, past his groin and sown his legs. It feels so good almost like a missed lover touch. The steam begins to build up and soon the reflection in the mirror is fogged over.

Man his showers are forever I hope he leaves some hot water for the rest of us. I can't believe Carbines mad I mean I'm alive aren't I? Shouldn't she be happy about that. I bet the boys up there are laughing at me. "Hey Modo how do you want to go after the fish face?"

"I want to get rid of him for good and send him home in pieces that's what I want to do." He glances up towards the door. "Jeez man you got to put on more then a towel."

" I am but mine are dirty" He began to search the room looking for the box he seen earlier with the word Jeans wrote onto it. "Man it's a good thing ma and Charlie's dad are about the same size Or I would be in this towel all night."

He's all grown up now, Momma will be happy that he didn't get himself or us killed. Thank the gods he got Charley off my lap, I can barley feel my legs anymore. Now that she's settled with Vinnie on the bed I'm going to go shower. "Throttle I want to put this fish face out for good detaining him isn't enough, I got to go get clean."

"Sure I'm just going to sit here and think some more."


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Note: This chapter and all chapter proceeding this one are dictated to "The Captain" (not the rum) for calling me at work at 3 am, to let me know that I need to type fast and get the story done. Also to Joyfull Scroll, who brought some thing to my attention, some of your questions are answered here, and to be honest I didn't even think to mention some of the things you ask so thanks a bunch. Really Thanks. End…

For the rest of Saturday Throttle, Modo and Vinnie stayed by my side before I knew it Sunday was slowly passing by, tomorrow I had school. I was dreading the school week after all the weekend passed so slowly but instead it blurred by. As soon as I walked in on Monday I asked to do my exams as soon as they were available, By the end of the week I was a certified mechanic, with my own garage, a list of clientele and a good reputation.

By the weekend the boys and me had a routine and that Friday we went to scope out Limburger tower. I went to the city hall and made a copy of the buildings blue prints. We spent that night studying the blue prints trying to figure out where his office was and his labs and what room his goons occupied. Saturday was spent at thrift stores giving away dads stuff and buying some things for the guys. Then we went to the scrap yard to check out how much money we could get from parts of the guys ship, then we when to a tower that was next to Limburgers and scoped out the room matching them up onto the map that we had. That Sunday we made another call to Stroker to get the exact location of the landing spot and we had to find out how many people they were sending. Monday and Tuesday and the morning of Wednesday was spent stocking up the food supply, making sleeping places for four more mice and tuning up the bikes engines.

The Garage was alive with thumps, bangs, and curses, the bros were tuning up their bike and Charley was working on a custom Harley she was finishing up when a clearing of a throat caught her attention.

"Charley-girl I was wondering how come you're not freaked out by us? You didn't scream? Didn't cry and more importantly you didn't call the cops on us, why?" Throttle eyes were full of wonder, his field specs where resting on top of his head in their now usual spot.

"Well would you guys believe Ism a start trekkie?" Charley answered meekly.

"Charley-mam, what a start trekkie?" Asked Modo

'To put it mildly I love a show about life in space and I believe in life in space and I was surprised that life out there meant you where mice but at least your good looking mice." Answered Charley.

"Especially me right sweetheart?" Quipped Vinnie.

" Only in your dreams Vinnie." Charley shot back. "Now I got a question for you if your bikes has such a bond with you guys then why did they just let me get so close to them?"

"That's easy Charley-Girl our bikes can sense when a great mechanic is about to work on them and Charley I got to say you are about the best Mechanic I seen on this galaxy that isn't part machine."

Charley had the decently to blush at his complement, the rest of the day past in a soft blur.

Tonight we are waiting in the Bottoms Gardens Field right next to the spot where the boys crashed. While we waited for reinforcement to arrive the boys played some of their music.

Throttle informed me that the song that was playing was called "The Beautiful Mices" by 'Marilyn Mousen'. The song was decent enough as I leaned back onto Modo's chest using his body heat to keep myself warm. At the same time we spotted the ship coming in to land. As it came closer to earth it looked like it was tilted and leaning to one side. I was cringing expecting another crash landing and I felt Modo do the same behind me when suddenly the ship straighten and kind of braked landing softly onto the ground in a burst of warm air. A loading dock opened and a group of four mice lead their bikes down the ramp each had a bag over their shoulder. Once they were all clear of the ship one turn around and a beep was hear and then the ship vanished.

A tail thin mouse with long red hair walked towards us, talking off the helmet reviled her as a female mouse, with auburn fur and reddish brown eyes.

She stuck out her hand to Throttle and spoke" Hi my name is Sarah demolish expert, Strocker's pack co-leader. Beside me is Robert, he's the one who tried to land out ship. You figure with all the test proving that males cannot land a ship with out crashing he wouldn't try it but n, our pilot had to rush out and knock him out of the seat and take over." Robert was blushing at that last comment making his white fur turn pinkish. He was more built than Vinnie and he had long silver hair when he finally found his voice after his embarrassment he spoke with authority

"I am Lieutenant of General Carbines Group"

"Thank you Robert for reminding us why you are here again, Now that fellow over there his name is Jason". She motion for him to come closer, " He's a sniper and gun expert if it got a trigger he can fire it sometimes even when it doesn't have one." Jason was tall and gray his fur was longer around his forearm, his brown hair was neatly tied into a ponytail.

" Lastly is our driver and getaway expert, if it got engines, booster and a steering wheel she can drive it, Primer quit hiding you wouldn't shut up and

Now you're hiding."

Modo body perked up at the name of the last mouse and before I could turn around to see what was wrong he spoke " Your Momma, my momma let you out of her sight willingly or did you sneak Primer?"

The lightly tan mouse smiles and flicked her pale blond hair over her shoulder. "Uncle Modo, Gan made me and Rimfire join after you three went MIA. We all thought it was to prove to the Freedom Force that she could still pick good Freedom Fighter, but it wasn't she just wanted to help save us all in her own way."

Vinnie was amused that this pretty thing made Modo stop in mid rant, but the was a itch in the back of his mind and before he could even fully process the though he almost shouted." I got a question Sarah why didn't Carbine come with you?"

The four new mice looked at each other and then Robert took a step forward. "Stroker asked her the same question and her response to him was that if Throttle couldn't come to see her she was to busy to come here. If that answers your question sir."

Vinnie saw Throttle shrug and open his mouth but before his leader could get a word out Vinnie mouth started first." I bet you the moment when we get back up there your going to throw yourself back into her arms and beg forgiveness just like when we were teens."

"Vincent for the love of rock and roll shut the hell up." Growled Throttle.

Sarah made the movement first to swing her body onto her bike, Throttle followed suit, with out any word to her he started off with Sarah close behind him, then Jason, then Vinnie who was followed by Robert. Primer was openly staring at me and Modo before she moved to get onto her bike and before long we were riding side by side back to my home, the whole way Primer kept glancing towards us with a look of curiosity across her face.

Once we got home it was a firm decision to put off any plan making until tomorrow. Everyone started to wander off, Throttle went straight to bed, Vinnie was stuffing his face in the kitchen while three of the reinforcement went to bed in the living room, I couldn't find Modo usually he finds me around this time each night to help me go to sleep. I heard his and Primers voice coming from the shop downstairs. I slowly open the trapdoor so I wouldn't frighten them and get my head shot at or something. Well I kinda wish I took that chance cause when I open the door I heard Primer.

"Uncle I love you but you have to tell me are you seeing that earthling?"

A deep chuckle came from Modo " No Primer I'm her Guardian that's all." He paused and looker at her for a second, she had another question on her mind and he was waiting her out for it.

"Why? Declaring to be a guarding is an old Martian tradition, why her?"

"She lost the last person that tied her to her family. She's hurt and I vow to protect her, that's all there is too it. She may not know that I just adopted her in a sense and that ok when she ready she'll learned what I mean when I say that I here for her."

"Oh well if that's it then, I just asked because if you were going to bring her back Gran would tear her apart."

"If Momma had her way I be single forever."

"No you wouldn't she be setting you up with her friend's daughters and then when you get engaged she would then tear the gals apart saying there not tough enough or something."

"So kid how have you bee and how is mom?"

I closed the door more silently than when I open it. Modo has token me under his wing as his daughter pretty much. It was so much for my poor pitiful brain to handle at that moment not realizing I was all ready in my bed. As soon as my head hit the pillow I dropped to sleep instantly. Only to be woken up a few hours later by a horrible dream, Lawrence Limburger was crawling all over the towers and building of Chicago while the mice raced away on the street below with their bikes. I scared me badly I woke up and heard the scrapping of the chair in the kitchen. I go up and when to investigate hopping it was Modo.

Throttle heard her open her bedroom door, incentive pouring her a glass of milk. His memory flared to a time where me meet carbine in a kitchen after she had a bad dream she did appreciate being babied and informed him when she couldn't sleep she drank bourbon. HE placed the glass down onto the table just as she came though the door. He retook his seat while waiting for her to take the other one. She reached for the milk and took a sip her hands were still shaking slightly.

"I had a bad dream."

"Would you like to tell me about it?"

" No not really it's starting to fade kinda, do you think Modo would mind if I went and woke him up?"

He leaned back into chair and pondered on how to tell her that Modo a monster to wake up. "Actually it's damn near impossible to wake Modo once he's solid asleep."

Her face fell considerably " Oh.. Well I guess I'll just have to try it again on my own." She drained her milk "Thanks for the ear Throttle."

She headed back to her room, before she even left the kitchen Throttle stood up as well. When she got to her bedroom and turned around to close her bedroom door he was stood there with a concerned look on his face. She opens the door wider and stepped back to let him in. He walked in and shut the door; they both of them walked over to separate sides of the bed. They slowly climbed into the bed, for several long moments neither moved, then at the same time they embraced each other snuggling into one another. Charley found her head nestled onto his shoulder, his arms and tail were wrapped around her while her legs entwined his. For the first time in a long time they felt safe and fell into a peaceful, restful slumber. Sleeping in well past their comrades.

Out in the Living Room the Next Morning.

Modo and Vinnie slept in Charley's dad's bedroom that night, when they woke up Throttle was gone. His bed was messy but he wasn't in it. They walked out to the kitchen to see Sarah had several guns laid out onto of the table she was checking each one over. All the while a bagel hung form her mouth.

Speaking around the bagel "Hey lads, we been up and feed so ya don't have ta worry bout us. I'm waiting for yer leader to come out of hidin, so we can talk tactics."

"So he isn't out here then?" Inquired Modo.

"You don't know where he is either then?" question Sarah.

Both bros glanced at each other then back at Sarah both started to shake their head in a no fashion at the same time. A surprised look crossed Sarah 's face for a second then it disappears quickly. "I'm sure he'll turn up when he's ready until then we have to keep Robert occupied, he's been looking for him too."

"Why Sarah -mam?"

"I think he been ordered by Carbine to keep an eyes or two on Throttle."

"You mean she didn't want to know anything about me Sweetheart?"

Sarah rolled her eyes skyward just as Robert came into the kitchen. "So Sarah does these two know where Throttle is too?"

"Of course we do bro, he always goes for a run this time in the morning." Quirked Vinnie.

"Yes sir, got to keep them lungs limber and strong." Supplied Modo

"For what?" Asked Robert

"For screaming" Vinnie replied.

"Screaming?" Question Robert.

"Yea screaming, like this!" With that Sarah screamed at the top of her lungs. Her impulsive plan worked as a thump was heard in the next room, which was suddenly followed by another thump and a male curse.

Robert eyes brighten then he took off for Charley's bedroom. Sarah followed close behind with the intent of keeping him away for the door. Modo and Vinnie followed neither of them having a clue for several seconds.

Robert swung open the door just as Throttle was helping Charley to her feet, she was clad in a tank top and short style panties. Both flushed at the sight of an audience at the door.

"You vile and evil rat, to think trainees look up to you, to think Carbine waited so long to move on!" He lunged across the room to tackle Throttle both mice fell to the floor, knocking into Charley legs sending her backwards. She half landed on her dresser her elbow going throw the glass of a picture frame, she cried out as her butt connected to the floor. The two mice were struggling with each other landing the scatter punch in. Robert pulled a knife out of his belt intent on malign Throttle neither man was paying attention to Charley. She bashed Robert's back with a piece of a mustang engine. Perfecting separating the two of them, Robert landed on his back and was staring into Charlie's face when she started to shout.

"You little fuck face, that was a picture of me and my mom and dad, you and your stupid little ego ruined it. I want you and your testosterone out now!' She hissed at Robert.

He seen females mad before, he seen female mice angry, he seen Carbine savage but this mere earthling was terrifying at the movement. He got up and walked to the doorway. Sarah snatched the knife out of his hand with one hand and smacked him upside the head with the other.

Sarah followed Robert back into the kitchen, pausing a moment to stick her head into the living room and letting the occupants to stay where they are until needed. She was slightly amused to see that they both were watching some form of a cartoon. Robert sat down on a chair waiting for the consequence of his action. Charley came in first she was now wearing jeans and an evil glint in her eye.

"First think first I want to make this perfectly clear to everyone, up until last night Modo would let me fall asleep in his arms. Otherwise I would have nightmares about my dad. Last night I didn't want to interrupt Modo's talk with Primer, so I went to bed alone and of course I had a nightmare. Meeting Throttle in here last night was pure luck we talked about walking out Modo and he informed me that it was near impossible. I went back to bed and he followed out of pity. We slept in out clothes it was the best night sleep I had in ages. You had no right to come into my room like you did. Understand?"

Robert replayed the whole scene in his head, where he discovered an important fact Throttle was wear jeans when he walked into the room. Shame caressed his face.

"Now I got a question cause I really don't think Throttle was paying much attention to what you were saying in the bedroom, what do you mean Carbine moved on? Is the rumors true?" Sarah harsh tone made it very clear that he had to answer truthfully.

"Aside from some stretching for the most part the rumors are true. His mistress was so not going to be happy with him when he got back to mars that's if Throttle let him live that long.

"Excuse me what rumors?" Interrupted Throttle.

Suddenly Sarah became quite shy "well for awhile it was going around that Carbine slept with several army leaders to get to the position that's she in. It was also going around that she been sleeping with other people and lastly that she was seeing this guy, all the while saying that she waiting for you to come back to her."

"So let me get this straight she sent you." He pointed at Robert," to watch me and make sure I wasn't cheating on her, when she been doing the nasty with more than one other person and now she sleeping with you. So give me a good reason why I shouldn't demand my rights here."

"Because you sat yourself for it, you let her walk all over you, instead of demanding to be equals you let her do what she wants and cause you're a hero and a pretty boy with leadership qualities that's she's not going to let you go willingly." Was Roberts's defense.

"Fine I wont take my rights today." The relief rushed to Roberts face." But that's doesn't mean that Charley won't be ripping you a new one." The tension reappeared in the mouse's face. He looked up towards the earthling and was scared she had the most evil look on her face.

"I'm not going to hurt him but he is going to do me a favor.' She left her leaning position and silently walked towards the sitting mouse bending forward a little she place her hand on his knees, lowering her face to be only several inches away form his. "Carbine been ruining Throttle reputation, causing it to be dishonorable hasn't she? Without him even knowing it no lest. You are going to help me turn the tide aren't you Robert?"

"What do you need me to do mam?" Carbine be dammed he do anything to be away from that woman and the trouble she brings with her. Even if she was a good lay for awhile.

"Your going to several conversations with Carbine and during these conversation you will get her to spill her guts to what and who she done the whole while taping it right?" Robert nodded his head. "When the boys are to leave Throttle will take the tape from you and use it anyway he wants right?" Again Robert nodded a yes to her question.

"Ok then." Charley stood back and went to the counter to pour her self-some morning caffeine. " So I got two question, one what do you mean by rights?"

Modo spoke first being the almost expert on old Martian customs and momma antidotes. "Every mouse with have a mate or two in their life span, when you declare a mouse as your mate you are binded to stay true to him or her until you both declare that your mating time is over, kinda like a divorce with out the paperwork and the money, if you mate takes a lover or lovers you have every right to kill every lover she or he has, anyway you like. In the case of Carbine she could have thought that Throttle was dead and token a lover and there would be nothing he could do except demand she choose between him and her current lover. But in her case she kept telling everyone she was waiting for throttle to come back so she knew taking lover was again the unwritten rules."

"Oh so you guys don't get married or anything?"

"Well Charley-mam we don't a male mouse with give a female something that belongs to him that is like a marriage ring here. If they decide that it over between them she gives back the gift to the male and both go their separate ways."

"Well that's different, my second question is how are we getting rid of the Limburger guy?"

"Theirs my girl! Lets make battle plans in the living room with the other two. I got an idea on how to get him alone so we can detain him." Sarah said has she slid back into her leader mode.

" That would be great if we wanted or had any intention of detaining him, but I want this to be more formal to show those Plutarks that they can't try to take over planets that are not sat up within the network." Responded Throttle.

"Well then I guess were going to go with plan B" Sarah took a deep breath and army yelled. "Plan B everyone!"

Jason and Primer charged into the kitchen with their gun pointed out. Suddenly they dropped them to their sides.

"Plain B boss you sure?" Asked Jason.

"Yes, Throttle I hear by give you full control of this mission and it occupants." Came Sarah formal voice from under her bowed head.

"Why?" Throttle quirked.

"You see sir, you're a hero on mars for the things you did while there, you're a hero for getting those prisoners out, Stroker was going to named you co leader just before you left. We were told that because you haven't been with the army you don't know the protocols about war and if you made any hint about killing we were to dispatch you and send you on your way home while we take care of things down here. We changed plan B a little cause unlike the fucking army we joined the Freedom Force and we here to do the things the army is too scared to fucking do." Jason was staring him in the eyes with respect and awe.

"Bro. That the most I heard out of your mouth all morning." So you giving me the reins mainly to piss the army off." He didn't wait for an answer before he spoke again. "Cool."


	6. Chapter 6

Edited Note: Thanks you again Joyful, that push was needed. So all chapters here forth are dictated to you.

For almost a week and a half we planed we had so many just in case plans we began to number them. Finally the evening came; I donned my costume of a vent cleaner. The actual cleaner was enjoying a nap courtesy of Jason. Primer was aboard the ship waiting for us to return. Jason was providing cover in case we needed it for a nearby building. Modo and Throttle was on the roof of another building, while Vinnie, Sarah and Robert waited a street away from the building for they're single to take off and provide a distraction.

Walking into the huge front office the lady behind the desk waved me in with out checking my ID she was too busy reading a magazine. I walked straight towards the elevators not bothering to look around. I waited until the door side open and I lugged my hefty bag inside. Pressing the button for the top floor. There is an odd smell in here almost tolerable but not quite.

When the doors finally dinged and opened up she almost wanted to run out into the fresh air. Instead she knelled down and unzipped her bag exposing a bomb pressing the counter button she stood again and quickly made short work on the panel hiding the button for the basement labs hitting with the palm of her hand. She escaped the closing service elevator door and walked quickly to the only door and pulled it open propping it with doorstopper then she trotted up the seven steps and flung the roof door open. Faintly you could hear the roar of their engines but it steadily grew louder as they came closer landing on the roof and coming straight at Charley. Grabbing the edge of the door and open it all the way. Throttle streaked past into the stairwell but Modo paused long enough to slipped his tail around her and host her onto the back of his bike. Throttle was all ready down the stairs, ready to take the bull by the horns so to speak. As soon as we entered the hallway of the top floor we could head the chaos that the others were causing down in the main lobby.

Suddenly Jason's voice came out over my walkie talkie "Our fishy friend is in his office straight ahead of you."

Barreling thought the door of his office just as the bomb went off down in the basement completely caught him off guard. The look on his face was of pure shock before he started to scream," You fucking rats are everywhere!" With swiftness that defiled his size he tipped over a vase that was on his desk, which was now moving back revealing a hole. "You won't be catching me today." Even as he spoke what he hope to be his last words black tar like smoke towered out of the hole Limburger started at it for a moment to long. Before Modo brought his attention back by firing past him to make a hole in the glass window so the smoke doesn't build up in the room. With his tail he lifted me off and placed me on the floor. Diving down behind the sofa I took cover.

Good Charley found cover was Throttles last thought before he had to find cover himself. Diving behind a table his tail tipped it to help, while his bike went to help give Modo more cover. Limburger stated to open fire spraying the room with laser blast. He was laying it on so thick and so steady the mice could only faintly hear charley screams. Soon Jason started to shoot cover fine one of his shots got luck and got Limburger in the leg knocking him off balance. Grabbing my chance I leaped up from behind the table my single shot was the lucky one it landed squarely in his head, his body slumped slowly to the floor Jason firing stopped and for a moment their was nothing but silence. Then Jason voice crackled over Charles's radio

"Hey Bros, do you want me to signal Sarah to pull out?"

Throttle nodded his head expecting to hear Charles reply, but nothing came but silence.

Jason's crackled voice broke the silence " Charley is everything ok? Charley answer me please?" Jason voice began to get frantic as he kept repeating Charles name over and over. Modo and Throttle looked at each other over their bikes, at the same time both looked over to the sofa. Which was riddled with laser holes. Modo was the closes to the sofa so he got their first he got to see her first. The large giant of a mouse froze when he saw her lying there. "Oh Momma, Charley's shot."

"What" I practically ran across the room to look at her. She was lying on her side, blood flowed from the wounds and ran in little rivets across the floor. Her hair was strewn about mixing with the blood. A laser cut her cheek sending blood trickling down, her nosebleed all over her lips. A bloody hole pumped blood from her shoulder, the sleeve of her jacket was bloody. The belly of her shirt was red, as well as her thigh on one of her legs, the blood was pooling up underneath her. Modo reached for the radio, as Jason's voice came crackling over and over again.

"Jason, tell Vinnie and Sarah to head out and get their arse up here Charley been shot about four times and she bleeding heavily. You and Robert head to Primer, be on standby if we can't find a transporter, well be coming you way tell Primer to call home and let them know we may be coming by Plutark transporter."

"Charlie's hurt! Oh shit give me a second." The seconds ticked by before Sarah and Vinnies bike crashed through the windows. Sarah hoped off her bike and headed towards the nearest coffee table spreading out a map. "There!" She pointed with a shaky finger "there is enough room there for a transporter. Three floors up and to the right, you two head up there with Charley and we'll cover you and bring you bikes up." She pointed to a concealed elevator " go through there, well bring the body." With that she and Vinnie loaded the plutark onto Modo's bike and took off out into the hallway to hold off the goons.

I all read had Charley in my arms, she was so light. Modo walked ahead of me to open the elevator, after getting situated inside Modo Pointed out the labeled buttons as he pressed the one-labeled 'Transporter Room' when the elevator door slid open it reviled the transporter. Modo rushed to the controls and punched in the coordinates for the Mars base. As he punched in the codes he radioing Jason again " Found a transporter, headed home now." Stepping back he reached back with his tail winding it around my outstretched one. A transporter like this one won't work if the person inside is holding onto to some one who is still outside. Modo moved as far back as he could making room for me and Charley. In seconds I was opening my eyes in a cool gray room with twenty armed mice all with their guns pointed towards me.

"Hold position, Hold fire!" Came Stroker's command " Get the Medic's in here!" He quickly bellowed when he saw Charley.

We walked out of the transporter and Stroker meets us halfway across the gap between the guard and us. He quickly started to check Charley over "Your lucky you got through, we cant send anyone through they have all our lines intercepted to go to one of their bases. Then again today been all about luck so far." He helped us place Charley onto a stretcher, the medic mice were halfway out of the room when they suddenly stopped. A female mouse stood in their way, a cool calculated voice spoke as she walked around them to enter further into the room "Where are you talking her?"

"To the advanced Labs sir."

"Take her to the clinic instead." Came her crisp reply.

"But sir, she been shot multiple times with a laser."

"I don't care, Medic, what I say"

"Means a bag of shit" I interrupted her.

Carbines face broke into a smile that was almost scary, her voice dropped into a more feline tone she walked towards me "Throttle you here." She stopped right in front of me and laid her hands onto my chest, she was trying to be coy. Grabbing her hands and holding them off me I leaned and spoke into her ear.

" Carbine you are going to order them to give that girl the best care that they can manage, because if you don't, I'll make one call and your lovers is dead and your sins will be made public, Do you understand me?"

She gulped and nodded pulling herself out of my grip, " Take her to the Advanced Labs, she gets the best on my orders, understood." She barked to the medic team.

As soon as the medic left so did the soldiers. Carbine glared at me I could watch her off Modo's arm. "Stroker could you take us to those labs please?"

Modo followed us up leaving Carbine behind. As we walked down random hallways younger and older mice stepped back and stared at us. Stroker stopped and raped onto a door, it opens reveling Modo's gray furred momma. She hugged me and kissed me whispering into my ear that she will talk to me later. Then she took a hold of a weeping Modo shushing him in that way only mom could do to a grown mouse. The door slid shut and Stroker moved on but before we could actually move anywhere my name rang out, a pair of arms slid around me. Turning quickly and stepping out of the hold I took a good look at the older mouse standing before me. She started at me and I remembered the look well my mom was glaring at me again. The woman that slapped, me and bared me in my room the day I tried to leave.

"Throttle honey, we heard you were coming home, we just had to come here for you, you will be coming home with us right?" She paused and smiled "It will be nice to have a man around the house again, especially nice when they give you all your with held check's." She glared at Stroker, almost daring him to say no.

"I'm going to the AL to be with my friend, I am never coming anywhere near you ever again, as long as I can help it."

"But, What about your brother?"

"He's not you is he?"

We walked away from my mother. I've long forgotten her especially after Ronnie was born my parents almost forgotten that I was living with them, ignoring my achievement punishing me for petty things. Endless hallways pass beneath our feet, finally we were standing outside the AL doors. I stood there wondering why we haven't gone in when Stroker turned to me and the reason is as clear as the nose on his face.

"Throttle I got some important stuff to tell you."

"Yeal I figured as much."

"I'm old Throttle, Someday I'm going to have to retire. I had planed for you to take over with Carbine but she's a good leader but her past had made her into a joke now. When you left and well we though you were dead, you were made a general and given several honors, to which you still hold by the way. But I started to train Sarah and Jason, But Carbine would never let them take anything over."

"Will with recent events I don't think Carbines going to have much say anymore and those two are smart, good strong leaders you picked well."

Stroker smiled "But now that your back the question remains on weather or not you be talking my place?"

"I don't want that life anymore Stroker."

"Yeal I kinda figured that, I know I'm getting long winded but there is something else we found earlier today. You see we discovered the location of a Plutark experiment factory. The fish heads were all dead and we found a woman who been bonded with a feline. From what we gather they starved her and when they tried to move her to the gas chamber she attacked. She freed most of the prisoners, but it wasn't until we got her here that I got a chance to really look at her. We knew each other Throttle I spoke to her before, I even have a picture of her, she's Charlie's mom, and it was proved by DNA that we had on record.


	7. Chapter 7

I stared dumb founded at Stroker. "Let me get this straight you found a feral woman that is Charlie's mom?" our staring contest continued "how is that fucking possible Stroker?"

"You see she was genetically engendered by scientists."

"So you put a hurt Charley in the same room as her genetically enhance mother?"

Nodding his head in an affirmative, Stroker was about to ask why when a lab mouse was throw out through the door follow by a woman voice "you will not stick that into my baby."

Throttle walked inside as Stroker helped the lab mouse to her feet. Inside the lab there were tables everywhere and in the middle there were bedpans, sheets and kidney shaped thingies. Charley lay on her back on top of bed table, while her mother was lying on top of her legs. Charlie's mom was the same height as Charley and had the same striking green eyes, but that where the similarity stopped. Her ears were pointed out on the side of her head, her face was defiantly feline complete with whiskers. Her hair was long and orangey-red so was her fur, she had on a open back hospital gown on and a pair of shorts. Her tail was long and fluffy it was sticking out at all odd angles. Her nails where retracting and pushing out while she was guarding her young one.

"Miss Samantha you need to control your feline instance because we need to operate on your daughter." Was the voice of the only Lab mouse that wasn't covering against the wall.

"mewro…."

I knew the head nurse wasn't going to get anywhere. "Samantha. My name is Throttle, I brought your daughter up here so we can make her better, don't you want her to get better?"

"Better? Yes I want her better but not monster like me." Samantha's voice was rough and house.

"You need to let." Talking a glace at the head lab mouse nametag "Joyscroll to run test and operate onto her ok?"

"Your not going to turn her like me or you?" Samantha asked Joyscroll.

"I'm going to try everything possible to keep charley in her natural body ok?" replied Joyscroll

"How about you come with me and I get you some real clothes." Come on please say you come with me.

"Ill come with you." She climbed of the bed and clumsily walked towards me.

I wrapped my arm around, using my arm to hold her doctor gown closed, we left the lab. Just before the door shut I shot I glance back Joyscroll and her team were hard at work on charley all ready. "I'm going to take you to Modo's mom she about the same ahh…. Size as you ma."

"Ok" her walking skills were rusty and clumsy.

Our trip took awhile, just as we went to knock on the door Rimfire came out

"Modo's asleep right now Throttle, gram not going to let you wake him up."

"I'm actually her to see you gram." The woman of the hour came to the door at that moment. "Throttle and miss, Davidson please come in to my humble abode."

Marie's place was two bedroom, with a huge living room and a average kitchen.

"What can I do for the two of you?"

"I notice that the two of you were about the same size and I was wondering if you could loan her some cloths Marie."

"Sure gave me a second to rummage through my stuff ok."

Throttle sat Samantha down onto a love seat as he watched the slim grey furred mouse walk into the bedroom. She had hazel eyes and soft grey hair that was always in a bun with several long curly strands flying out of it. She was still curvy in the right place even though she was only a little over 5 foot tall she had great muscular legs. From years as a teen doing gymnastics and she developed them even more after having Modo. She was a yoga instructor, now she scouts recuits for the freedom force and taught youngsters how to ride a bike.

She came back out with a pair of jeans and a flannel vest type shirt she beckoned for Samantha to come in with her. Samantha looked to me for resurgence and I nodded for her to go. Marie took Samantha hand and led her into a bedroom closing the door softly behind her. Throttle leaned back and suddenly he was out cold fast asleep.

"Hon my names Marie but you can call me mom like everyone else. Marie spoke softly not wanting to scare the woman. "I got some clothes in those bags for you and in that one I got bra and panties that should fit, I buy things in bulk if your wondering, so their unused."

"Why did they turn me into a housecat I'm a monster!" Wailed Samantha

"I know honey but they didn't merge you with a normal house cat they use a cat species from Neptune, your not a house cat you're a hybrid honey. I don't look down on you because of that."

"That makes me feel better, but why are their buttons on a bra?"

"It's a customizable bra one bra built for everyone you can change color, shape, size style the works."

By this time Samantha was naked in front of Marie, while she was struggling to put the bra on Marie wanted to giggle but knowing it was probably hurt the woman's feeling. Instead she stepped over and helped to fix the binding contraption around her breast. Silently she showed Samantha how to operate the bra into a style and size that was comfortable.

Then the both struggled to fit the busy tail into the tail hole in her panties. In the end Marie cut the hole and proceeds to use safety pins to hold the black panties together. The jeans where easier to put on, the hole could be made bigger by haps. Once Samantha was all dressed Marie stood back and smiled.

"Honey I thinks its best if we got you a home, near me, cause I think charley going to be here for awhile. Does that sound ok to you?"

"Yes I like to have a place for when charley get better."

"Would you like to have a nap right here because you look mighty tired."

"Yes, could you tell that nice mouse that I said thank you."

"That's I well. Do, now sleep Hon ill wake you for supper."

Marie watched as Samantha fall asleep onto her bed. She silently closed the door and then plumped her self onto the sofa next to the dozing throttle. She leaned her head onto his shoulder he intensely leaned his head towards letting their antennas touch sharing memories from the past seven years, right up to what happened just inside her bedroom.

"So you over Carbine?"

"yup."

"Disowned your parents too?"

"Yes, stroke is currently trying to persuade me."

"You should take him. He going to need a wild woman to keep his mind occupied when he retires."

"So he's finally going to pass the mantle and your not taking it?"

"I'm tried for being in the middle of bullshit frenzy."

"So you're thinking about staying and teaching young mice how to survive being captured then?"

"Something like that."

"You know Modo invoked guardianship over charley, he's going to have to explain to Samantha that he Charlie's step-dad. I wonder how's she going to take it."

"Hopefully not in a bad way. By the way Vinnie on his way here has anyone notified Harley?"

"She's dead honey died some years ago, her parents split and she committed suicide. I kept Vinnie's ring for him. Her parents live on separate planets now. "

"Well that's shitty."

"I'm glad you three survived. I think you should go see your friend now before Modo go up there and causes a scene."

"Yes mom. " he stiffly stood up the swooped over and kissed her fore head, as he was halfway out the door he leaned back. "Tell Samantha a daughter like hers is a simple pleasure to be around."

With that he left and walked back to advanced labs.


	8. Chapter 8

ANNOUNCMENT FROM THE AUTHOR

I would like to thank DreamFeathers so much for proofing this chapter and the next two (chapter 10 is currently unfinished at this moment in time) She was a huge help and a great person, thank you very much.

**back to our story**

Stoker and Modo sat in a chair waiting for news, just like I was about to do as well. I took the spare seat and joined them in the silent waiting game. Once a solider showed up to inform Stoker that a ship was approaching base. Mumbling a few words Stoker stood and stretched then he left with the solider. Modo leaned forward enough to almost topple off the strained plastic waiting chair, and whispered.  
"Throttle, that stiff mouse was talking about Primer's ship." He paused for a moment "They must be getting close to us."  
Day turned into night and Stoker came back. This time is was Modo who stood up stretching and walked away.

_Previously on The Pride_

Aboard the ship that was called as The Pride, Sarah was acting as a distraction/ baby sitter for Vinnie. Otherwise his boredom would tear the ship apart. Inside the cockpit Primer flew the ship with natural ease to the point where she was becoming bored. So when Jason came in she perked up hoping he came there to talk.  
"Primer how much longer is gonna be until we arrive? 'Cause I am either going to kill Robert for being a natural ass or I'm going to beat Vinnie for being his plain destructive self."

Jason was normally a very quiet mouse but being cooped up for so long with two very aggregating mice had worn his patience to the limit. To prove the case he held out an utility belt that was picked apart, melted in places, torn in others and all the tools in the belt were missing. "These are supposed to be fire proof and indestructible with retractable, unstealable tools… How the hell did he manage to do this?"  
"He's Vinnie. Those things come natural to him. Don't worry about it." Primer chuckled amusedly. "And if you turn your attention towards the back monitors you can see that Robert has finally passed out from too much vodka and Sarah is teaching Vinnie about demolition which in reality isn't that good of an idea."  
Jason was staring at the monitor's "Vinnie is actually listening to her?" he asked in disbelief.  
"By the way, we should be there by morning or earlier if we don't run into any problems" Primer checked a couple of screens.  
"How soon will we get home if we field test the boosters?" He voice was eager and hopeful.  
"You mean the untested turbo chargers, that are attached to our engines? The ones I was told not to use?" Primer's tail started to twitch. A tell tale sign that she was interested.  
"Yeah, those. Let's say that we tested them and they worked, how long would it take until we'd get home?"  
There was a touch of dare to his voice. He wanted to get home and away from Vinnie and start a new mission with Primer before he knew just what he had to say to get her to do something stupid like test the boosters.  
"About two hours so we'll be there between three and four am." She teased with a smug voice.  
"So are we going to test them?"  
"You bet!" Primer pushed the button to open Prides' central speakers   
"Attention all passengers, we are going to test the turbo chargers, so please get a hold of something cause we are testing in three, two... One!" Primer pulled the lever and the Pride kicked into overtime.  
"Whoo hoo!" Screamed Primer while Jason used his hands, feet and tail to hold himself from falling around, laughing his ass off.

The Pride reached the Martian docking space in record time. Only one lonely solider was there to greet them. The Pride's docking door gently hit the ground. Vinnie and Sarah were the first to come out, both having huge smiles on their faces. Once they made it to the bottom the Solider gave them their messages.  
"Sarah-ma'am your momma needs you right away. And Vinnie your friends are up at the AL waiting for word on Charley-ma'am" He handed Vinnie a map and saluted both of them. Vinnie and Sarah glanced at each other before they split up to go into different directions.  
Jason and Primer walked down the plank arm in arm and giggling insanely. Primer brought her finger to her lips, asking the soldier to keep their little secret. They took up position on each side of the soldier just as Robert came down the plank. He stumbled and stopped short of the soldier. The smell of vomit reeked off him in waves. The skin under the soldiers' fur turned green and he swallowed several times before being able to speak.

"Leut. Robert, General Carbine requested you to report to her immediately but Stoker told me to tell you that you'll lose your position unless you go to him first."  
"Decisions, decisions…" slurred Robert as he staggered away.  
Primer burst out laughing as the door slid shut. The soldier threw her a questioning look.  
"We tested the turbo chargers and he didn't grab a hold of anything so he was falling all around the room, puking over everything."  
The soldier tried to keep a straight face over the imagery and Jason slapped the soldier on the back  
"But that ain't all. The best were Vinnie and Sarah. They didn't get a chance to grab anything solid either but they did get a chance to grab each other."  
"And boy what position did they ended up into." squealed Primer.  
"Pilot Primer, Sir Jason, welcome back, but Primer you have to report to the council at nine am for the unauthorized use of experimental technology." The soldier turned to Jason "Dreamer told me to tell you that if you don't get back and help her with the baby she going to tell your momma."

"See you tomorrow Primer. I'll be there in the meeting with you." She waved as he sauntered off with a smirk on his face and nodded for the soldier.

"Go home boy. I'll be seeing my ship soon enough." Primer walked away heading for her own little place she shared with a thousands of plants and glancing over her shoulder she caught the soldiers eye before winking and walking out.

_Back outside the AL_

Modo and Stoker sat only slightly fidgeting when Vinnie ran up. The operation light was still on over the door. The older mouse motioned for Vinnie to sit before he wandered off down the hallway.  
"You made it." Whispered Modo.  
"Did anything blow up while I was on my way?" Quipped Vinnie.  
"Carbine and Throttle meeting, but it wasn't that good at all. I woke up and scared myself though."  
"Tell me about it bro. All I managed to do was to get tossed around a room with Sarah."

"Yeah, well listen to this." Modo voice had a touch of humor into it as he rattled of a story.

"_Flashback"_

His inner clock told him it was time to get up, his body was still used to catnaps. For once he was going to roll over and just sleep some more but then Charley's wounded body jarred him to a more aware state of mind.  
Grabbing his clothes he shuffled to the washroom, cleaning himself up and dressing. On his way out he cracked open his mom's door. She was covered in a blanket on top of the bed. Modo crept in and leaned over and kissed her. To his surprise she hissed and a pair of green eyes opened and glared at him. He was frozen in spot until she hissed again and he ran out of the room, barley noticing his mom and Throttle on the sofa sharing memories before he booted it up to the labs.

Vinnie giggled a little.  
"I wonder what a feline was doing in your momma's bed? You don't suppose she...?" He let his question hanging in the air as his mind moved onto a hazy image of a curvy mouse and green eyed feline, both girls caressing each others before motioning for Vinnie to join them. His daydreams were ruined when a metal hand slapped the back of his head.

"No. My grey furred momma ain't like that. She's interested of Stoker." Modo glared at the white mouse.

"Cool." Throttle finally made his presence noticed.

"So, Modo. You kissed Charley's mom? Interesting." He sits next to them and heaves a big sigh.  
"Look apparently they got rooms for us, we are in the freedom force area, large areas apparently we did some good stuff and got rewarded, so my fellow generals we all have nice cozy places to sleep in" While he waited for their new status to sink in the light went off over the operation room. Joyscroll walked out, her scrubs were all ready sheded.  
"Charley is going to be ok, we'll keep her in a room on her own. We had to rebuild some cellular structure and merge her DNA with that of a feline. We did this mostly because her mom is a cat and we didn't think merging her with mouse DNA would be wise. Her human nature would adapt without help. She will be ok."  
All three mice stood up and everyone walked down the same hallway taking the same turns.  
Finally Modo asked "Where are you guys going?"

Throttle and Vinnie looked at each other before responding at the same time. "Your momma's."


	9. Chapter 9

_Six Months Later:_

Samantha woke up and stretched out catlike a small purr escaped her lips. Resisting the urge to walk on all fours was hard, as she walked to check in on her daughter, who been out of the lab for a week. She was asleep in her hospital bed, the machines monitoring her life, beeping occasionally and hummed. She then moved to the other bedroom where Modo slept. As soon as the door slid open his eyes cracked open.  
"Morning Sammy."  
"Good morning Modo. How are you feeling today?"  
He sat up in bed exposing his broad furry chest, and flexed his new redesign arm for her. "Works better every day. I was talking to Charley last night, she's changing you know?"  
"I know, I can smell the difference. Her scent has a hint of mouse and cat into it,.."

Modo remembered the day Charley needed another surgery. Joyfulscroll had told the both of them that in order to save Charlene's life they had to add more DNA because if she survived the surgery her healing would be so slow. Never mind the fact that they had forgotten about the radiation. Humans can't live off their own planet for long. She went on explaining that Mars gives a passive type of radiation for which the mice are immune to and Felines can adapt to. Charley was already showing sides effects from being around us for as long as she was.

Sammy took the news rather badly and needed to be sedated at this point.

So while Sammy was out Joyfulscroll told me that side effects from DNA merging could include anything from full body transformation to memory lost to minor physical changes. I later told Sammy myself. She was so frustrated, not understanding why they told me and why they went ahead without her permission. I let her take her anger out on me while I explained on how I adopted Charley after her dad had died. Technically I am seen as her father I was legally her father in this part of the galaxy. When she came to after fainting into my arms, I reassured her that we didn't have to marry or anything of the sort.  
Charley spent almost six months in the labs while her body slowly changed. Vinnie spent months at Charlie's side as he mourned for his childhood sweetheart Harley. Marie visited often when Vinnie was there slowly she got him back to his old ego self. During that time Jason and Sarah got promoted, Primer got to keep her own ship instead of being on a rotation and Throttle wandered all around base making friends. He came around to his normal self when he was with his buddies, but after his visit with Charley he would become very quite again and start wandering all over again.  
Sammy tried to get one of the vacant apartments a floor down from Marie but because she wasn't a born citizen they didn't want her to. I thought this was quite unfair especially since they wanted to give the three of us a four bedroom house anywhere I wanted. So I offered Sammy and Charley a room in my house that was next to my momma's. Sometimes Vinnie stayed at our place more than he stayed by himself in his own home.

"Modo your dreaming again aren't you?" A smooth voice broke my thoughts.  
"Yes, ma'am." Charley ears are slightly bigger, not quite as pointy as your nor as rounded as mine but they move independly. No tail but her eyes are more catlike and her hair much longer and redder  
"Hopefully she won't be too shocked when she wakes up. I was wondering if you wanted to come with me to get some things from the market today?"

"Anywhere you wanna go I'll come, but can I put on some pants or something first because we won't get anything done if I got to beat the girls off with a stick."  
"Watch it mister or your ego is going to get bigger than Vinnie's."  
"He's chasing after Joyfulscroll now you know that?"  
"Yeah, she's tired of telling him no or that she has disease. Next time she's going to say yes if he can pass a full physical."  
"Isn't that where they check everything? Like what Stroker said that you three have to do?"  
"Yup, now get out and get dressed so that I can too."  
Sammy left the room and wandered back to her own bedroom where she found a powder blue dress. Slipping into it she spun around and around, giggling to herself as her long red hair fell around her shoulders.  
"Just simply beautiful, Sammy." came Modo's voice from her door frame.  
She looked up to see that Modo was wearing snug blue jeans and a long sleeved black shirt that hugged every muscle. He had a black bandana on his head. He held out his arm and Sammy took it they left their house and went to market square.  
Throttle was wandering through the free gardens each day he explored, his wandering around the bases he managed to get a job for Modo and for Sammy and one for himself. Sammy worked in a grocery store and Modo got the opportunity to drive all the kids to the main base for school. Throttle found himself working for the maintenance. He surveyed areas of the base looking for wear and tear. It gave him time to wander and as long as he sent in his hours he got paid.

_Meanwhile_

Vinnie was headed up to the labs wanting to let Joyfulscroll know he was still thinking about her. The lab door swing open to reveal Joyful sitting on the edge of a bed.  
"Morning pretty lady. I am here to give you your daily dose of Vinnie."  
"Good Morning Vinnie."  
He flexed and quickly asked the same question he had asked everyday for the past week and a half.  
"So, beautiful, are you going to go out with me tonight?"  
"I will, if…."  
"That's a yes isn't it?"  
"It was and will be if you pass a full medical."  
"A full medical?"  
With a nod of her head she snapped a glove over her hand and motion him forward.

Sammy and Modo were walking on their way back to their home, a basket tucked under an arm each. When they passed a very stiff bow legged Vinnie, Sammy started to giggle and Vinnie glared at her for a second before he spoke.  
"If Joyful calls later wake me, I want to hear the results of a certain examine she gave me."  
Again Sammy giggled behind her hand and Vinnie staggered away.  
"Hey Sammy-ma'am, would you like to run up to the labs and see what's on the go?"  
"Modo-sir, I would love to."  
The two of them walked arm in arm up to the lab the door swung open when they neared it. The hallway spilled with Joyful stressed voice.  
"I can't fucking believe it. How the hell could he pass and the fucking tests?"  
Joyful was standing in the middle of the room several sheets of paper clutched in her hands. Three lab mice were up against the wall watching her fearfully she turned and notice the two of them standing there staring at her. Her mouth open and she pounded them with questions.  
"Do you know Vinnie is perfectly physically fit?  
He has an extreme amount of stamina?  
He passed the cough test with flying colors?  
Perfect hearing, cleans inside and outside his ears?  
20/20 vision?,  
Perfect levels in his blood work, no impurities, none what so ever?  
Urine excretion was text book perfect?  
Anal passage was also text book perfect?  
His brain levels were above normal but so was his IQ, surprising?  
There wasn't a single drug in his system can either you believe that?"  
"Yes I can Joyful-mam Vinnie hates drugs. It ruins the adrenaline rush supposedly."  
Joyful was panting with a wild stressed out look on her face.  
"He passed. He's almost perfect physical example of how we should be. How can he be so destructive?"  
Again Modo spoke up, "Five second attention span ma-am, nothing but a woman can keep his attention for long."  
"Well that explains all. Vinnie's an adrenaline junkie with a short attention span. Figures." She smoothed out the paper and signed them and then wrote a note onto one of them. She turned towards one of the lab mice.

"After you deliver these papers to Vinnie you have the next few days off unless there's an emergency, OK?" They nodded took the papers and almost ran out of the room. Joyful turned to look at her visitors.  
"You have to excuse me. As much as I'd like to chat with you I'm going to have to go home and medicate and get ready in case Vinnie wants to go out tonight, buh bye." She left the room with a long tired sigh.

"So, Modo-sir, have you had your physical done yet, like Stoker-sir wanted you too?"

"No Sammy-ma'am, and I don't intend to either, unless you make the same deal as Joyful did." Modo pause's for a second and then mumbles "Or my momma finds out and makes me to."  
Sammy took Modo's arm and started leading them both back to their home "How come you have so much respect for your momma, you sister doesn't treat her half as well?"  
Modo reached over, taking took her heavy basket and placing it on his arm with the other basket, easily carrying both on his mechanical arm.

"It's like this Sammy, before my daddy died he hauled me aside when I was young and told me that it was tradition that when your parent or parents get too old they used to live with one of their children. Usually with the one who didn't listen and needs more guidance. Now my momma was and is a hard case and a nag back in her day and I vowed not to have her live with me. I figured that if I listen, respected and honor her she'd live with my sister instead." They walked on, Modo holding on to her firmly as she had a habit to trip over her tail. "Except it doesn't look like she's going to be living with either of us if she gets with together Stoker."

"I don't know if that's very evil or very smart of you, mister Modo." She gave him a side long glance "Would you really go through a dreaded physical just to go on an a date with me? Let's take the long way through the gardens."  
"Yes ma'am. You're a fine woman, I enjoy of your company more than anything, plus your pretty and saucy."  
"It wouldn't have anything to do with the fact that your mom been hinting you up for a girlfriend during the family dinners. If you show up with me under your arm your momma'll got nothing to say 'cause she likes me. Problem solved."  
"I'm not that evil miss, but my momma is. Who's to say she hasn't been trying to sit us up for a while now? Always putting us together at the table, introducing us together, huh? No ma'am, this is purely boy meet girl, boy like girl, boy wants to date girl-type thing."  
"It's a good thing the girl likes of the boy as well then?"


End file.
